Yuri's Light
by Bartiand
Summary: Well, how does one exactly explain that a video game character showed up in their bedroom and it's none other than Yuri from DDLC? This is a story of our time together. Who knows? Maybe we'll find the others as well.
1. Chapter 1: A Great Task

Chapter 1: A Great Task

Doki Doki Literature Club. What fucking experience that was. I knew only two things before I started to play the game: the deaths of Yuri and Sayori. Yet when I still played, I wasn't prepared for anything that happened. I couldn't nearly sleep after finishing the game. It fucked me up for a few days. But let's talk about now. The day everything changed.

I was playing Stronghold Crusader while talking to my friends through Xbox. It was 2 am and most of my friends had gotten off for the night. While trying to build up my horse archer army, a pop-up came. Odd, never would expect one to show up now. I read it.

 _You're about to be given a great task. Do you accept?_

I closed out of it and it popped up again. I decided to press yes because why? What's the worse that can happen? Stronghold autosaved, which it shouldn't do, closed out the game and my screen showed a picture of Yuri. A text message popped up as well.

 _Thank you._

The screen started flashing many arrays of colors and extremely loud noise filled my ears. I couldn't move my body for some reason. Then something came out of the screen and knocked me out of my chair which cause me to black out After an unknown amount of time later, I woke up. Everything seemed okay. I stood up and flipped on the light switched. I see a body of a purple haired girl wearing a school uniform lying on the floor. It's Yuri. I kneeled down beside her and check for any signs of life. She's breathing but she's out cold. What the hell is going on?

"Think, Alex. Don't freak out and get ahead of yourself. Just pretend a beautiful video game character didn't just appear in your room." I quietly tell myself.

I should her to my bed and watch over her until she wakes up. I attempt to carry her bridal style. her skin is so soft! Holy shit! I gently set her down on the bed. I check the time, it's 7 am and it's still dark outside. I guess I was out for a good while. I pull out my phone to check Discord. While casually scrolling through my servers, I hear a gentle voice break the silence.

"Where am I?"

I look over at Yuri to see that she's looking at me. I have to try to answer her question the best I can.

"You're in my house."

"But, Bartiand, this doesn't look like your house."

I had forgotten Yuri knew me, well the MC, by my Gamertag. This is going to be interesting.

"Yuri, I don't know the best way to explain this to you but you're in the real world now." Yuri looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean by the real world?"

"Let me show you."

I picked up my phone and brought up the DDLC cover art and show it to Yuri. Her eyes were wide opened.

"It's me and the others! What is going on? Where are my friends?"

"Look, you're from a video game called Doki Doki Literature Club where it's start off like a dating simulator but turns into a horror game later on. During this game, you and Sayori killed yourselves but it was made you two do it was Monika editing the files throughout the game. Monika also deleted Natsuki and locked up the MC in a room forever until the player deleted her. Monika then restores all the girls back but she isn't there. Unfortunately, Sayori gained Monika's powers at this point and tried to do the same as Monika. Sayori is stopped by Monika and she deletes most of the major game files."

Yuri is taking all of this in. I can't read her expression but I think she might cry.

"So, everything I loved and knew was a lie?"

I only nod. Yuri turns away from me and starts to softly cry. I stood up and lied down next to her. I proceed to wrap my arm around her and softly sing a lullaby. She turns to face me and our eyes meet. Those eyes are a weakness to me. It seems like forever before anything happened.

A muffled doorbell ring forced me to leave Yuri's side.

"Where are you going?!" Her voice showed slight distress.

"To answer the door. Don't worry, I'll be back."

I make way to the door and open it only to see a delivery guy with a decently sized box. He must have the wrong address.

"Does a Mr. Doyle live here?"

Alexander Doyle. My name. I don't ever remember ordering a package.

"Uh, yes. I'm him."

"Good, sign here and here," -I signed to confirm that I received the package- "Have a good day."

"You too."

I walk back inside and placed the package on the living room table. I noticed there is a piece of paper sticking somewhat out of it. I pull it and it looks like it's a letter. I open it only to read some unexpected.

 _Alexander Doyle, I am glad you accepted my offer. Your only goal is to protect Yuri. Keep her safe at all cost. In this package is a box of some of her personal stuff such as clothes and her oils. You may or may not receive more packages and/or letters. Sincerely, the Linker of Worlds._

Well, that's interesting. This Linker of Worlds wants me to protect a video game character at all cost. It can't be that hard but there are many dangers out there. I should give this to Yuri. I pick up the package and walk to my bedroom and I realized something. Do I tell Yuri my real name?

I find Yuri has sat up and was reading a book. It was Soldier X by Don L. Wulffson. I thought I had lost it.

"So, you found a book of mine. Which chapter are you on?" Yuri looks up at me, startled.

"I-I'm on a chapter called Prisoners."

"I remember that one. In other news and having no good way to explain this, a package came for you."

"F-for me?"

"Yes. You can read the letter that came with it."

I hand her both items. She reads over the letter a few times before she speaks again.

"Who's Alexander Doyle and the Linker of Worlds?"

"Alexander Doyle is me. If you wish to use my real name, use Alex. You can still call be Bartiand, as for it's my alternative name. And as for the Linker of Worlds, I honestly have no clue but whoever they are, I think they made it possible for you to come here. And maybe, just maybe, the others are here as well."

"Do you really think so, Bar-Alex?"

"It's possible. You're here, aren't you? The others, however, may be in different parts of the world."

"Oh…"

Yuri looks sadden by that. They were her friends, real or not. I glanced to her right and remember the package for her.

"Yuri, I think you should open your package now."

"Oh! You're right."

She carefully opens it. She pulls out some clothes, including her outfit from Sunday of Act 1. She also pulled out candles, several books and… aw shit… her knife from Act 1. That's going to be a problem. I only saw a glance of it because she hides it away almost immediately.

"What was that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"No-nothing." she averts her gaze.

"Really? Then you would have no reason to hide it."

Yuri avoids eyesight and says nothing for about a solid minute before she slowly revealed the knife to me. I want to take it away from her right then and there but It's probably a bad idea. I believe that there is a better idea.

"We could add this to my collection."

"Col-collection?"

"Big one. It has many items in it. Follow me."

My collection contains knives, swords, guns, jewels, etc. Almost everything is locked up behind a glass display of some sort. Yuri follows me to the room. She's in awe about this. She's naturally drawn towards the knife which only contains 6 knives, including a kukri. I take out a key for the lock and open it. Yuri gently places her knife down on the velvet. I lock the display up and put the key away. I hope Yuri doesn't get ahold of it anytime soon. I let her explore the room for a bit. She's deeply engrossed in everything around her. I want to have a little fun with her. I grabbed the Priest of Anubis mask that was next to me and put it on. Perfect fit! Slowly, I snuck up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she nearly screamed and fell over. I'm not containing any laughter here.

"D-don't do th-things like that."

"I'm sorry about that but I want to tell you can try on the stuff here if you want to."

"Really?"

I simply nodded. Yuri picked up a USSR officer hat and a Roman legionary helmet. She puts on the hat first.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

I decided to show off my understanding of the Russian language.

"Вы выбрали хороший выбор, товарищ Юрий! (You have chosen a good choice, comrade Yuri!)"

"W-what?" She asked, filled with fear and confusion.

"Relax, I'm speaking Russian. I said you made a good choice, fitting as well since your name is Yuri."

"I don't follow."

"Yuri is a name in Russia as well as Japan but they have two different meanings."

And also a type of hentai.

"Oh. That's somewhat confusing."

"This whole damn world is confusing. I wonder what you would look like in the whole uniform. Sadly, I don't think it would fit you."

"Probably because of my b-gah!" She exclaimed.

Her breasts. They're pretty big, to be honest. Maybe a double D. She covers up her chest as if she was trying to hide them.

"Probably because that the Soviet Union didn't have many female officers and the uniform is for a male." I coolly replied, hoping to ease her a bit.

"Y-yes. That's probably why." She softly muttered.

She must be really self-conscious about her breasts. She has taken off the hat and has now put on the helmet. It's too big as it completely covers her eyes. I chuckle slightly.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked somewhat concerned as she removed the helmet

"Oh, It's nothing. You're just too damn cute."

"T-thanks, I guess."

Her face turned bright red. Her stomach suddenly growled. She looks away from me, embarrassed.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"Y-yes, please."

"Okay, I'll go make something. Please put the hat and helmet back. Once you're done with that, just come into the kitchen."

She nods. I head towards the kitchen to make whatever the hell I can make. I got nothing too fancy. I think simple cheesy scrambled eggs will do for now. As I'm making the eggs, I feel like someone is watching me. I turn to see Yuri has sat down at the kitchen table and was staring at me. She's immediately turned away when I look back. I grab a plate and fork and serve her the eggs. She takes a bite of the eggs and her eyes fill with joy. As I start to wash the pan, I hear quiet sobbing. I turn to see Yuri covering her eyes and her body shaking. Oh no. I rush over to her and kneeled down to her height.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… just… No one has treated me like this before." She said before she broke into sobbing.

"It's okay. Nothing bad with happen to you here." I said as I hugged her.

She in return hugged me tightly like a boa constrictor. She looked at me and our eyes met. Her purple eyes. They really bring out her beauty. I want to kiss her. But is it too soon? I didn't get to make the decision. She finally lets go of me and wiped her tears. I think she wants to save it for a special moment.

"So, What do you do in your free time?" Yuri asked me.

"I either read, watch Youtube videos, listen to music, or play video games. What about you?"

"I usually read but play video games here and there."

I didn't think DDLC put in coding for video games but you never know. I'm more surprised that Yuri even said that. I would never expect that from her.

"Do you remember what kind?" I asked.

"It's all an empty void to me. Like certain memories are there but others aren't."

"Possible amnesia then. Maybe I could show you my collection of games. There's a lot of them. Not all of them are physical copies though."

I walk into the living room which is basically next to the kitchen. Yuri puts her plate in the sink and then walks into the living room as well. There are 3 consoles connected to the TV. Each one is a different generation of Xbox. That's right. I still play on an original Xbox. The games are all on a giant bookshelf, organized by both console and name. Something just had occurred to me.

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be more comfortable if you changed into some clothes that are better suited for home?"

Yuri looks down and also realizes that she still has her school uniform on.

"You're right!" She said as she nearly sprinted to my room to change.

I smile. What did I do to deserve Yuri here with me? Yuri comes back into the living room 5 minutes later. She's wearing what appears to be a T-shirt and yoga pants? I don't know fashion very well. Yuri is very formal, however. I've would've never expected this. The T-shirt also reveals a nice portion of her breasts. Don't look at them, Alex. Don't do it.

"Well, pick one of the many games that lay before your eyes," I said as I gestured to the shelf, trying my hardest to stay focused to maintain eye contact.

Yuri lightly giggles. Aw shit. I think she knows my predicament. I'm going to get teased so fucking hard.

"You could look at them if you want to," Yuri said.

"Look at what?" I replied, hoping to reflect on an as dense MC.

"Nothing, nevermind," She said, slightly saddened by my fake denseness.

Thank god that worked. Yuri walks to the shelf and browses. It takes her a while to find a game.

"I would like to try this one."

She hands me the case. Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. No fucking way that she would pick this one.

"This is a good choice. It's one of my favorites."

She smiles in delight at my words. I get everything ready for her to start play. I hand her the wired controller. It's one of the smaller ones.

"Now be warned, this isn't your normal FPS game."

Yuri only nods. She picks normal difficulty for the campaign. I sit through the prologue mission with her. She's able to kill enemies, which says she isn't a noob to FPS's. Once it ended, the real fun begins. I watch how she plays. She's really good, to say the least. Maybe even better than me.

"Hey, Yuri?"

She pauses the game and looks at me, slightly flustered.

"Y-yes?"

"Well, two things. One: We need to get you stuff since you're staying here. Two: I think I'm going to 1v1 you."

"1v1… That's like a duel in video games, correct?"

"Yes and we're going to have one once you finish that mission."

"Okay. You're on and I'm going to kick your ass."

"You haven't seen The Peddler play before."

I'm referred to as Bartiand the Peddler by my friends. Now things have gotten interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: 1v1's

_**Before we get started, I was supposed to upload this yesterday on the 1st anniversary of DDLC but I may or may not have spent the entire day play a Nazi-related D &D game with my friends.**_

Chapter 2: 1v1's

Yuri nears the end of the mission called Foucarville Blockade. She's doing really well. She's got still has all of her squad members alive. Sadly, since they're NPC's, they don't know their spacing too well. A well-placed grenade wiped out all of her men. In the midst of her confusion, a second grenade kills her as well. Yuri is now extremely flustered by this change of events.

"Damn… didn't expect that. Grenades get the best of you sometimes. I should know."

My mind flashes back to the time when I was playing MW2 and I tossed an enemy nade back but then they proceed to toss it back again, which lead to no time to react to it.

Yuri spawns back into the mission. She's more determined than she ever was before. After getting the point she died at, she's changed up her tactics. I was stunned. She cleared out the enemies within 30 seconds and just like that she's done with the mission. She then backs out to the main menu and starts up the multiplayer as a grab a controller for myself.

"We will be playing on the map called A Shot In the Dark. You'll be on the American's side for this while I shall support the German's."

Yuri nods with a fiery passion. We pick our sides and load in. What I didn't tell her is that on this map, she is the only member on her team while I control two squads of three men. I chuckle at the sound of Yuri's little noise of shock.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"N-No. Just a heads up would've been nice," She replied.

"I understand. The gun in your hand is a sniper. It's a one-shot kill. It gives you a slight edge of over me but I have the numbers. Good luck."

I order my teams to their positions to defend the objective. Yuri needs to find explosives and destroy the bridge or she needs to exhaust my reinforcements. I just hope Yuri knows that.

Yuri advances towards the bridge and tosses a grenade. The explosion wipes out one of my squads. She then proceeds to wipe out my other squad without missing a single shot. I'm able to gun her down.

"I'm having flashbacks," I said.

Two years ago, my friend, Sebastian and I were playing on this exact map. He tossed a grenade and somehow wiped out all of my guys with it. We both laughed but I was also pissed.

Yuri respawns and I call for more troops. I head to Yuri's body from the last life and pick up her rifle. I then spot Yuri in the distance and shoot. A clean headshot.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Hecking calculated." I chuckled.

Yuri spawns again and rushes the bridge. She kills two members of the fire team before the last one kills her. She lets out a low growl. I center myself on the middle of the bridge as Yuri respawns. Yuri shoots the last fire team member dead. I chuck a grenade her way. Unfortunately, the grenade didn't make it over the half-track and ends up killing me. Yuri starts laughing, which distracts her and end up getting killed by the remaining AI.

"I'm a God damn dumbass," I said.

I take control of one of my soldiers and resume command of the bridge. Yuri takes a different route and ends up finding one set of explosives. She heads toward the bridge and goes out of my sight. She plants the explosives, forcing me to go defuse them. I rush the explosives location with my remaining two soldiers. Yuri set herself up in a defensive position, giving her a huge tactical advantage. She sends two sniper bullets into the AI soldiers skulls before hitting me with a fatal body shot. I respawn a try the same plan go but Instead of going with the troops, I flank Yuri's position. Yuri focuses on the AI while I approach her. She kills the troops and I send a single bullet into her, which killed her, meaning she had little health left. Unfortunately, I'm left with no time to defuse the explosives, leaving Yuri the victor as the bridge blows up.

"I've never had a match this intense before but gg," I said.

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. I don't really play games competitively but there are a few I do try on."

"Then I want to play one you will try on."

"Okay. Which would you have first: Superheroes or Hockey?"

"What?"

"Superheroes or Hockey?"

"I guess Hockey."

I take the disk out and put in NHL Hitz 2002. This game is so goddamn wacky and fun. We got in a custom match. I chose the LA Kings and Yuri chose the Columbus Blue Jackets. We picked our players we were going to use as well. The match started and the puck was on the ice. Yuri had the puck as my player chased after her. I press the button the knocks players down and successfully get the puck away from her. I take a shot at getting a goal but the goalie blocked it. Her goalie sends it to one of her players and forces her to take control of that player. I try to knock her player down again but she passes the puck to another teammate. She shoots at my goal but misses entirely. I secure the puck and rush to her goal. Yuri knocks me down and the little minigame pops up which is a fistfight.

"What's this?" Yuri asked, confused as she mashes buttons.

"You have to defeat the other player and whoever loses has that character sit out."

The fight goes well for me as I know when to attack. Yuri's player goes out and is then replaced by another. The puck face off starts once more as I get the puck this time. I Immediately pass it to another teammate and then take a shot at the goal. It bounces off the goalie and into the net, giving me a point.

"That's bullshit!" Yuri shouts.

"It happens all the time," I said.

The puck face-off happens and Yuri gets the puck. She takes shot at my goal as soon as she has it. The puck magically goes between my goalie's legs, tying the game.

"Like that. Now that what someone would call bullshit," I said.

Yuri starts laughing at my dismay and the fact of what I said was true. The face-off goes on once again. The timer runners out, signaling the end of the first round. We pass the stats menu and other stuff. We start the second round. Yuri gets the puck and keeps passing to back and forth, making me unable to gain possession of it. She tries to shoot at my goal but is stopped by an AI teammate of mine. I now have possession and head back towards her goal. I take a shot and score a goal. I'm up by one. For the rest of the game, Yuri nor I gained a point which left me the victor.

"Tis a shame. The score is now tied. You've won one and I've won one," I said.

"Then the show must go on."

"Indeed. We shall play Injustice 2 next. But whom shall be victorious? The bookworm or the peddler?"

I turn on the Xbox Original, turn on the Xbox One, and put Injustice 2 in. I only have base game but I have a main like everyone else. I start the custom match. I pick Dr. Fate, which is at max level and has the best gear, and Yuri picks Captain Cold. Not a bad character to play but I don't know her skill at all. We then select the map. We watch as the two characters enter.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Just need a priest and we can walk into a bar."

Yuri chuckles at the joke they made as do I. I start doing combos as soon as I can move, bring Yuri down sixty-five percent of her white bar. I counite my fury of attacks but Yuri dodges and blocks most of them before unleashing hell upon me bringing my white bar down to eighty-five percent. I respond with a barrage of attack, removing Yuri's white bar. I then follow up using my ultimate ability, getting rid of about thirty-five percent of Yuri's health bar. Yuri attacks and removes my white bar. She continues using her attacks getting my health down to fifteen percent remaining. My next move decides the fate of this battle. I block Yuri's attacks again and again until I noticed that her attacks gave me my ult charge back. She tries to use her ultimate against me but fortunately, for me, misses. I use my ultimate again and bring her down to around thirty percent health. I follow up with a short series of light attacks. We're both trying to keep each other at bay. I was able to break Yuri's defense and finish her off.

"Yeet," I said.

"I'll accept defeat this time," Yuri told me.

"Let us play a bit more relaxing game," I said.

I turn off the Xbox and pull out a game of Battleship. I gesture to Yuri to follow me to the kitchen.

"Sit across from me. You know how to play?"

"No."

"Then I'll teach you. The game is purely based on guessing and luck. You set up the ships on the bottom part of the board. When guessing, if you get a hit, you'll place a red pin in the spot and you'll get another turn until you miss a shot. When you miss a shot, you'll place a white pin in the place instead of a red one," I explained. "If you ship gets destroyed, you say 'you sunk my' and whatever the name of the ship was such as a battleship. The goal is to keep your ships alive while destroying the enemies "

I hand Yuri a board and we set up our ships. I place mine in random locations like always.

"Ready?" I asked Yuri.

"I am," She replied.

"You go first. Call out a place on the board."

"B6."

"Miss. C4."

"Miss. H9.

"Hit."

"H10."

"Miss."

We kept at this for a good while with both of us winning multiple games. Everything was fine until a certain miss.

"How is C7 a miss?" Yuri asked. "C6 was a hit and C8 was hit, therefore C7 must also be a hit."

"Not if the ship already a giant hole in it."

That response frustrated Yuri very must. She doesn't realize that she's hit two different ships. It's interesting that she hasn't figured it out despite being smart.

"What if in the world of possibilities that you hit two ships of mine and not just a one?" I asked her.

"That impossible for th… oh…"

Yuri hides her face in embarrassment. It's a bit cute actually.

"Yuri, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

Yuri slow reveals her face and we resume our match. At the end of it, I realized that I'll have to take Yuri a store and get her things she'll need like more clothes and such. That will be an experience for us. I glance at the clock and see that it's 10 am. Mail usually comes around this time.

"Yuri, I'll be back. I'm going to get the mail if there's any."

I walk out and open the mailbox. Junk, junk, junk, and an unmarked envelope? I open the envelope. Inside of it is official government documents about Yuri. Birth certificate, Medical records, passport, etc. Her given name is Yuri Yano. I'm positive that the Linker of Worlds did this. It looks official as well. I'm not sure if someone can tell that it's even forged. I need to show Yuri this. I walk back inside to find Yuri still sitting at the table. I set the documents on the table.

"Do you mind taking a look at these?" I asked Yuri.

Yuri looks over each document thoroughly, looking confused at the same time. She keeps looking over them again and again.

"You know anything about this?" I asked.

"I, unfortunately, don't," Yuri replied.

"I figured so but I'm positive that the Linker of Worlds in responsible for this. We don't have a clue he or she is but they've gone great lengths for you and likely the other girls as well. Do they have a plan for us? Did they want to save you from that hell? I don't know much but I know I have to watch over you."

I feel worried. I have no idea if an organization would be keeping tabs on any odd event recently but we and possible any others will need to be careful. I look at Yuri see that she's slightly nervous.

"Look, Yuri, we shouldn't worry about this too much but we should be careful just in case, got it?"

"I understand."

"I hope but more important matters are ahead. We need to get you stuff."

"Stuff? What do you mean by stuff?"

"You know… Clothes, books, snacks. I don't know. You pick something and I'll get you it."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Go get changed into something more suitable more public situations."

Yuri nods and heads off to change, leaving me here to wait.

 _ **NSA HQ, Fort Meade, Maryland.**_

An agent is going through activity that has happened between of 12am-6am. He finds all kinds of stuff worth looking into. Around 2 am is where his interest truly peaked. A huge energy spike happened in Ohio. It appeared purplish on the radar and lasted for about a few minutes before disappearing. The agent decided to correlate this with other members of the UKUSA agreement

"Dempsey here. I got a weird energy signature at2 am EST. Does anyone have others like it? Dempsey out," He sent

Within minutes, he got responses from the GCHQ and the ASD.

"Thompson here. I've got two. They read the same as yours but their colors are different. In the province of Munster, Ireland has a pink one. I've been unable to pinpoint which city. Hopefully will have new information ASAP. We also got a coral-pink one located around Manchester. Will investigate ASAP. Thompson out."

"Martin here. We got coral-brown one here in Sydney. Reads in the same wavelength as yours as well. Martian out"

Dempsey concluded that all these energy signature were likely caused by the same thing and that they definitely happened at the same time but _what_ caused it? It's unlikely that it was random or the work of a higher power. It could be the work of an unknown terrorist organization. All that Dempsey knew to do was to report this to his higher-ups.

"Dempsey here. I recommend that you should report this to a higher-up ASAP. We might have a serious threat on our hands. Dempsey out."


End file.
